The present invention relates to a fuel pump layout structure in a motorcycle for disposing a fuel pump behind an engine.
There is known a motorcycle which positions a fuel pump outside a fuel tank. In a certain motorcycle of such a type, a fuel pump is disposed within a main frame (body frame) which supports an engine and behind the engine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-096504).
However, in the case where an auxiliary device (e.g., a starting motor) of the engine is disposed on an engine crank case, it is difficult to ensure space for a fuel pump within a main frame.
According to another layout, a fuel pump is disposed sideways of the portion between an engine and a center frame which constitutes a rear portion of a main frame. However, from the standpoint of rider's operation, it is not good for the fuel pump to project sideways.